This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Turn signals are generally used by vehicles prior to changing lanes to indicate to surrounding drivers that the vehicle intends to change lanes. Such systems, however, provide no visual indication of the lane destination of the vehicle. Such systems also provide no feedback from surrounding vehicles as to whether the drivers of such vehicles agree or disagree with the subject vehicles lane change. As such, traditional systems are subject to improvement.